


End: of the Road

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, I don't wanna give away a lot in the tags., I'm not forcing you to read anything, If you find yourself not liking the story, Some death, Soul Mate AU, Soul mate stuff is really back burner, more real life stuffs than just pokemans, people actually use their cars au, there is a little x button on the tab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Shit, shit, SHIT.No, this wasn't happening, not again. It couldn't be -Fuck, common, stop doing that - just - shit.Sometimes even the tough guy chooses not to fight, but not without difficulty. Guzma cannot face this mistake, at least not yet, taking the clothes on his back and a small bag, he leaves Alola to find a new start where no one will know of his affiliation with Team Skull. No one will know him, his face, or, most importantly, his past.





	1. Chapter 1

_The defense calls Kuiki to the witness stand._

_In short measure, the boy, not older than the defendant himself, is escorted to sit upon the seat. A microphone moved a little closer to the boy as he was too short to properly speak into it. His fluffy brown mane of hair was pulled back to the trial hearing._

_Kuiki, you've known the defendant for how long?_

_"Oh, Guzma? He's been my friend for years. We went to trainers school together." The boy smiles at his friend - but the other boy is sitting with his face down, eyes on the table before him._

_Alright, and do you know him to be particularly violent at times?_

  
_**Objection, leading the witness.** _

_I'll allow it, answer the question, please._

  
_"Well, everyone gets angry. Some people more than others."_

_Would you say that your friend, Guzma, gets angrier than others?_

_"That depends."_

_How so?_

_"He's a good friend, he really is. But when his dad was yelling or threatening them he just couldn't help but get angry."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Note for my readers not a summary****
> 
> I've just moved out of my parent's house this last week, and currently, do not have data or WIFI, this will hopefully change as I settle in, and while I can continue to write without access to either of these, updates will be much farther and fewer between. With that said, I hope this chapter is enjoyed.  
> ****************
> 
> Guzma finds himself in Unova in the middle of winter, and his soul mate.

"You've been slacking, again." being found out on Plank bridge, Guzma shrugs his shoulders, leaning over the railing in response to Hala's words.

"Guzma, you know that I cannot do much for you if you don't communicate. Golisopod is back at the Main house, he's board and could probably use some exercise anyway."

Sure, use his own Pokemon to bait him into doing something.

"Fine," pushing away from the railing, Guzma turns. His shoulders down and hands deep in his pockets. While he doesn't see it, he knows Hala is shaking his head slowly from side to side. The Old Man seemed to do that quite often. At least when Guzma was concerned, that is.

With his Pokemon tired out, and also himself from having to tire them out, Guzma takes his leave, going to the bunk room where the others slept to take a mid-day nap. Sure, he'd get hell for it later, but he felt like he needed a rest, anyway.

_"Stop it!-dad!-no, you're hurting her!"_

_"If you don't can it, you little shit, you're going to get some, too." Perhaps it was the golf clubs bent from angry fits or hitting them against trees which gave him the idea, But Guzma couldn't stand it any longer. His vision seemed to go red._

_Hate._

_Anger._

_A Longing to no longer Fear the one who was supposed to be his caretaker._

_He'd_ killed _someone._

Sitting up, Guzma clutched at his hair, pulling at the strands - some of them breaking in his hands as he shouted a few profanities. The room was considerably dark, but also vacant as he fought back tears.

"What is wrong with you!?"

An empty room doesn't, or more so cannot answer back. However, it doesn't stay this way for long. Soon, the old man's grandson is running in. The boy was turning on the lights, which forced Guzma to double in on himself. The brightness of the fluorescents straining his eyes as his grip tightens.

"Mr. Guzma, are you alright, do you need something?" All these damned people were too concerned with others-

"Mind your own damn business, brat." But as much as he didn't want to admit it, Hau did pull him out of reseeing his feather behind closed eyes.

The young boy also doesn't leave until Guzma's rapid breathing has slowed, and his fingers were detangled from his hair. It's embarrassing, but at this point, he's almost grown used to it. Still, that doesn't mean he has to like it.

 

When Pokemon were strong enough to take you across the region, it came as a shock to discover the exact price of the ferry tickets. Guzma had only a small bag, and he'd be bunking with someone else but he still didn't have nearly anything left in his pocket - the crumpled bills being handed over to the receptionist less than an hour before the ferry would be leaving.

Almost everyone on the ship looked like a tourist. Someone such as himself looked little more than a stowaway. He retreats to his room, the other man whom he'd be sharing a cabin with was busily working at a small desk, papers everywhere. Good, a workaholic, probably wouldn't even notice Guzma's presence. Perfect. The fewer people who saw him the better.

All that was going through his mind at the moment was just how badly he'd fucked up this time around. Before, there was an excuse for him. Multiple, actually. This time, running away would label him as more than a felon, and even the old man wouldn't be able to forgive him this time. Hell, Guzma didn't forgive himself for either of them, but at least one of his bigger mistakes had actually been somewhat necessary. Laying back on the lumpy mattress which would be designated as his, Guzma let out a deep sigh from his belly.

The first thing the man realizes when he gets off the ferry is how fucking cold it is. Hell, there is snow - on the ground. Why the fuck didn't he plan for this better - oh, right. Guzma walks a few streets deeper into Castellia city, He's holding his bare arms as he looks for the closest open establishment to take shelter in. What catches his eye is what looks like a cafe. Ducking inside, Guzma looks about slowly, somewhat quiet. the lighting is bright, and it smells like a lot of baked goods.

Small tables dot the room, most of those inside look to teenagers or young adults setting up to use what was probably free wifi. If only he'd had the luxury to sit back on something. he'd left his computer behind when Hala took him in, and Guzma realized then, in his haste to get out of Alola, he'd left his phone behind, as well. Although, in Hines sight, that was probably a good thing. He didn't need any nosy cops sitting around and tracking a digital trail on him.

Finding an empty table, he sits around a while, trying to figure out just what he's doing there. Besides sheltering from the cold. With a duffle hanging off the back of his chair, it's probably not hard to figure out he wasn't exactly in the best of conditions. A waitress comes by after seeing him there for close to fifteen minutes.

A pinkette who's name tag reads Kaori gives a pleasant smile which feels out of place being directed at Guzma, and he has to remind himself only two people know exactly what landed him where he is, and one of them is probably -

"Anything I can get for you?" Her bright blue eyes seem somewhat worn, she has to be almost middle aged. Yet her voice is light and happy, she seems to truly enjoy what she's doing.

"Yeah, do ya have Tapu Cocoa here?" She gives a soft laugh before shaking her head.

"Not too often, usually only on special in summer. More Alolan's come out this way when the weather is similar to their home. Will regular cocoa do?"

"Yeah."

"First refill is free," she answers before going to get the mug of hot chocolate. It's then he realized he was supposed to get in a line to get something to eat or drink. Guzma retrieves his drink from the counter. The less attention he gets, the better.

At close, Guzma finds a twenty-four-hour bar to take shelter in. He excuses himself minutes before shift change and comes back after so, to avoid from being kicked out for loitering.

He ends up falling asleep at the bar at some point, so it was rather pointless to try. Although the bartender was rather surprised to find he wasn't drunk in the slightest. Guzma was surprised his bag was still there.

Leaving, he made his way back towards the cafe from the day before, and thus, began a pattern he'd follow for the next few weeks.

Turns out Kaori owns the cafe, and her son was supposed to be learning the ropes but the flame-haired boy stays in one corner listening to shitty remixes all day. Both of them were bug type trainers, so they had to be at least somewhat good people. Guzma started talking to the kid, too. Tamuramaro, which was a mouth full, so Guzma started calling him 'T', he responded with a soft snort the first time and muttered something about his friends calling him that.

There wasn't a refusal to Guzma saying so, so he assumed it'd be fine. The kid wasn't half bad, either, though needed some pointers on his remixes, which Guzma was more than happy to oblige in.

His pattern soon landed him among the ranks of the regular customers, which Guzma was rather amused to find out that not many people went to cafe's unless they were regulars. Even still, it surprised him to no end when there was an employee he hadn't seen before.

T told him she was one of the pastry chiefs, but had just come back from being in a car accident and was healing from a serious concussion. [Name] had totaled her sports car, which, according to T, had been like a child to her. Had her Claydol not gotten her out of there, she'd probably be dead.

Even after being told about [Name], Guzma had only ever caught glimpses of her through the kitchen window or when she brought fresh baked goods up front to the display cases. It was odd to him, how easily his gaze would drift towards her - as though automatically finding her.

"You've been staring at her for almost five minutes, G." T had gotten into the habit of just calling Guzma, 'G', which he was more than fine with.

"You're a little shit," Guzma muttered with a huff of air, although didn't object to the accusation, either. He instead took too big of a drink from his cocoa and powered through the burning sensation of the hot liquid going down his throat.

  
Kaori has seemed to make it habit to come over to either refill Guzma's cocoa (usually without asking) or so scold her son for doing something like slouching. This time she pop's the boy on the back of the head, making his complain. The sound is rather loud, he's wearing his headphones and the volume is way up.

"My apologies, Misure Guzma." Her formality always sets him back, but she bows her head in apology, he sees what looks to be a few letters in a dull red across her neck. Beautiful black calligraphy which catches the light with a golden glow contrasts against her fair freckled skin.  
  
When she leaves, Guzma can't help but ask, he's almost upset about the fact, but keeps himself somewhat level as he turns to T. He's removing his headphones and rubbing his head where his mother had wacked him. It hadn't been a harsh action, but he was still somewhat upset about the display.

"Does she usually do that?" his grey eyes narrow as he asks, as though challenging the boy to lie to him.

"Nah, she's usually a lot gentler, just trying to get my attention kind of taps. Usually, she'd remind me about for father would be harsher with me if we were still with him."

Guzma nods slowly, "Did she ever mention if he'd hurt either of you?"

"No, he doesn't even know I exist, which is why she moved out here, packed up and left before he ever had the chance to find out. Sometimes your Soul Mate isn't what you really need in life." He shrugs, and is putting his headphones back on.

It's then Guzma mutters to himself, "Good thing I don't have one, then." Although, something has left Guzma unsettled in the conversation. He reaches for his mug but finds it's no longer on the table. Kaori must have taken it, again.

Fumming, he taps his finger on the table trying to be patient, but eventually, his patience runs thin, and he's not in the mood to wait any longer.

Standing up suddenly forces his chair to screech against the floor.

Turning abruptly has him looking down at a head of [color] hair.

But the action itself has sent harsh hot liquid down the front of his shirt, and he realizes he's received his cocoa.

The mug shatters on the floor.

"Bitch," The word is hissed out, and at once she recoils as though she's been hit. Guzma doesn't see it, but Tamuramaro had stood up, taking his headphones off. He's even unaware of the sound of them hitting the table top.

But the girl - [Name] - has backed away, not looking at Guzma, her hands are around her neck as though to protect herself from something. He's confused, he hadn't made any move to reach out and physically harm her, but something he'd only witnessed once before happened.

Her Pokemon team, likely sensing her distraught, summoned themselves. They surrounded the girl, from a brightly golden Arcanine growling at him, Guzma's eyes traveled across the five which had made themselves known the world. 

Lucario was holding a bone club likely for the move Bone Rush. 

Claydol was glowing like an abra about to teleport. 

Banette was angrily shaking its hands towards him before turning to [Name] and trying to calm her down. 

Guzma had only caught a glimpse but it looked like a dark capital letter "B" was slowly engraving itself on the side of her neck. This glimpse was interrupted by a purple and red insect, over eight feet tall looming over him.

Taking a step back sends Guzma to trip over his upturned chair, and as he gazes up at the massive pissed off bug, he can just see [Name] over its shoulder. She locks eyes with him, tears streaming down her face, and she raises her hands, making a motion before they all disappear. Claydol teleporting all six of them out of the room, and the Tapu's know where.

Whether it's shock or the sudden feeling Guzma could only describe as drinking perfect Tapu Cocoa, overwhelming him, he finds himself shaking.

The whole scene happened so fast, he's not even sure if it did go down. The only thing to suggest it did was that his shirt was still stained with rapidly cooling cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't explain everything like those "I'm the main character who doesn't know anything about my passion" tropes from anime and games.  
> woops  
> Kaori and T are my ocs - AKA my children. Leave them be. uwu  
> A l s o. Shout out to anyone who can figure out T's dad. There are a few subtle hints to such in the chapter.   
> Please tell me how I'm doing.  
> I don't often proofread, sorry for errors.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have a lot more, but none of them have last names if they have first names and first names if they have last names.  
> fml


End file.
